


Little Family: Sunday Morning

by bttmzzt



Series: Little Family [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, mubo mentioned, quanzhe mentioned, this is a fluff that probably not make sense, wenchun mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmzzt/pseuds/bttmzzt
Summary: playing pirate in the morning?





	Little Family: Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Age in this fics:  
> Justin & Chengcheng – Twins, 2 years old  
> Linong – 3 years old  
> Linkai – 4 years old  
> Xukun – 25 years old  
> Zhengting & Ziyi – 26 years old  
> Yanjun – 27 years old  
> Zhangjing – 28 years old

 

Zhengting yawned and open his eyes just to find two mops of hair cuddling on his chest, and Zhengting can’t do anything but smile, before glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand where numbers in green LED staring back at him.

 

5.41 AM – Sunday

 

It’s still early, so he closes his eyes again smiling when he feels Ziyi’s hand hugs him a little tighter because it’s kinda cold since Xukun hogs the blanket. Zhengting like to ask himself how lucky he is that his life is this perfect, slowly Ziyi and Xukun’s breath lulls him back to sleep.

 

Zhengting dreams he’s with four men, laughing together. In his dream the first one, the shortest, he looks like a kind young man with an easy going personality a free spirit who can’t see injustice in the world and try his best to makes everyone happy, just like his baby Linkai. The second one, his smile is blinding and his aura is innocent but also manly, he gives out a good vibe that makes Zhengting feel at ease as if everything will be okay, he reminds him of his baby Linong.

The other two, they look like they have a very good chemistry, they sometimes finish off each other sentences and laugh together, the one on the left has a long hair and he’s wearing a hat, and casual clothes that reminds Zhengting of how Minghao would love to choose his own clothes and start his own fashion disaster runway to the market across the block, meanwhile the other one wear more simple clothes a white long sleeve shirt with casual jeans and his hair is down, and he looks like a sweet innocent guy, and his laugh reminds Zhengting of chengcheng.

Now that he takes a good look all of them, styled just like his children and they are all called him mommy—

 

Zhengting opened his eyes slowly as he feel the bed bouncing and the men’s laughter in his dreams getting high pitched and clearer when the image of them getting blurrier.

Zhengting hears groans and rustles, and the two giant bodies around him somehow replaced by smaller bodies that now snuggling and try to get as much as body heat from his body. Zhengting opens his eyes fully and just to have four small head competing to be on his chest and the small bodies around him snuggle-nuzzle together.

Zhengting recognizes the dinosaur onesie that Linkai wear last night is slowly surrendering and moved away just to dive back in beside his head and nuzzle to his cheek, while the other still try to get to sleep on his chest.

 

“babies?” Zhengting hoarse voice finally  stop the kids from their little competition and make them looks up at Zhengting,

 

Zhengting let out a little laugh when Linkai leaves a peck on his cheek before back to snuggling to his side face.

 

“where are daddies?” he asked and the kids giggled and a familiar voice from was heard, and makes the kids stood up like a group of meerkats.

 

“They sacrificed daddies to the sharks”

“UNCLE YANJUN!”

 

With that the kids, in a lighting speed jumped off the bed and running out giggling and shouting Yanjun and Zhangjing’s children names, happy that they know their friend Maotong and their favorite Dinghao ge is also here.

 

Zhengting sits up and looks around to find his husbands sitting on the floor, with only their boxers and unamused face.

 

“I hope you guys remember today we gonna have a big Sunday hangout with Wenjun’s family?” Yanjun said, a teasing smile decorating his face, and Zhengting almost rolls out of the bed laughing “We gonna celebrate Quanzhe’s first step remember? Xinchun is all excited—”

“We remember, Yanjun. Of course. Now can you give me a sec? and we will join you guys preparing for today?” Zhengting cut the older off, trying hard to hold his laughter.

“oh, okay… by the way, you guys are the best father, letting the kids play pirates with you in the mor—”

 

Yanjun hasn’t done with his sentences yet but he flew because Zhengting throws a pillow at him, laughing.

 

And after Yanjun gone, Zhengting looks at his husbands, and before he can say anything Ziyi beats him up to it.

 

“Are you sure your sons not from the Marvel universe? Because damn I thought Linong literally throw me off the bed”

 

They all laughs, it’s a good Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles, but you can read it as a oneshot too.  
> I got this idea from my sweet angel @HENGHENGHAHEE on twitter.  
> Find me on twitter @bttmzt or IG @ninepercentworldwide
> 
> AND!  
> sorry, english is not my mother language ignore grammatical error please!


End file.
